finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Human (Legend series)
Human is one of the main character types or classes in Final Fantasy Legend series. Appearances ''The Final Fantasy Legend Humans are the most well-rounded and versatile race. They also have the possibility of becoming the most powerful characters by the end of the game. The main difference between Humans and the other races is that Humans do not get stronger as a result of battle. Instead, the player will need to buy items that will increase their attributes. There are five different items in the game that will permanently improve the attributes of Humans. These five items are Agility Potions, Strength Potions, HP200, HP400, and HP600. On a side note, there are some types of armor that will increase the Humans attributes. However, once the player unequips that piece of armor, the Human's attributes will return back to its previous value. Final Fantasy Legend II Humans grow the fastest and are quite versatile. They can be expensive to keep buying items for, but they can be made into good spellcasters if the player is willing to spend the money. They have just about the best potential of any character type. Humans become more powerful by fighting battles. Such qualities as strength, defense, agility, and mana will upgrade depending on the weapons, armors, and magic books that have been used in the battles. HP goes up regardless of the items and equipment used. While fighting the enemy increases the various characters' HP, their growth rate will not at all be equal. The stronger the enemy is, the more powerful the characters become. Since the humans do not possess any special skill, they need to depend on the items they carry. The humans can use any items they wish and can carry up to eight items. Humans appear as minor enemies as well, though they will never drop Meat and are unavailable for player monster transformation. Notable Human bosses include the Ninja, Echigoya and the Sho-Gun. Final Fantasy Legend III Mutants and Humans together represent the center of the transformation sequence: if they eat Meat, they will become a Beast. If they install parts, they will become a Cyborg. It is possible for them to revert to their default selves. All guest characters are Humans and Mutants, but as guest characters cannot level or transform, the difference is largely moot, Faye has Magic rivaling the party's Mutants when she first joins the party. Humans are very good with weapons, and little else. Humans hit hard, and are typically restricted to attacking a single enemy each round. This makes Humans optimal for boss battles and weak enemies. The use of weapons with an elemental or status effect properties when fighting enemies with Damage to avoid the damage resistance. Humans lose their advantage toward the end of the game, when Mystic Swords become available. Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game The Male and Female Human make an appearance as a card. Gallery FFL Human Male Artwork.jpg|''The Final Fantasy Legend'' Human Male Artwork. FFL Human Female Artwork.jpg|''The Final Fantasy Legend'' Human Female Artwork. FFLII Human Male Artwork.jpg|''Final Fantasy Legend II'' Human Male Artwork. FFLII Human US Artwork.png|''Final Fantasy Legend II'' Human Male & Female US Artwork. Human Male TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card of Human Male. Human Female TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card of Human Female. Category:Races in the Legend series